What if this is what really Happened?
by Silence at it's Finest
Summary: What if it was Dean the Angel who pulled Castiel the hunter from Hell? What if Cas is the one who sold his soul multiple times to save his younger brother Gabriel? Reverse!AU Destiel, Sabriel, Rated M. This is my first supernatural story so, I'm sorry if it's terrible.
1. Chapter 1: Back From Hell

A loud gasp broke the silence, and two blue eyes opened in fear whole searching their surroundings but found nothing but a wooden box enclosing their body.

"Where... Am I?! H-help!" His voice was hoarse and raspy but he needed to calm down freaking put was going to get him no where what so ever. Castiel pulled the lighter from his jacket pocket, taking a couple times to light the damn thing but finally a dim firelight filled the tightly packed space. His long pale fingers traced the wood above him in the soft fire light, until he found a crack and started pushing on it. After a few attempts he pushed the wood open only to have dirt flood in.

the sun was blazing high that summer day when a hand finally breeched the surface of the ground and another soon followed it. They grasped onto the ground before pulling a body out of the dirt, which only took a few huge pulls to actually breech the surface. Castiel was panting and gasping for air, who knows how long he had been stuffed inside that stupid box. He took a few moments to lay there in the sun on the grass before standing up. The hunter squinted and hid his eyes as he scanned the area around him, and you wouldn't believe what lay before him.

Around where he came out was open plain filled with dried grass and small white wildflower there was also a wooden cross most likely to mark maybe where he was buried, but... It was all normal all up to the fact the trees surrounding the area had been blown away like a nuke had went off. Castiel was scared a hell (pun not intended) what had done this? And what had dragged him out of hell? Was it that had caused that much damage? But this would have to wait right now he wanted was to get out of here and find his brother, Gabriel.

Castiel walked what seemed like hours before coming across what seemed like an abandoned gas station. Cautiously he approached the door peering inside through the dirty window.

"Hello..? Anyone... T-there?" The hunter asked as loud as his voice would allow him.

When no answer was returned Cas took his coat off and broke through the glass, then opening the door. Immediately when he walked in he went to the fridge and gulped down two water bottles. There was a paper sitting on the desk and he read the date on top of it.

"September... Already? And I'm in Ohio... Great"

His ice blue looked down and saw he was filthy from head to toe, boy did he need a shower or at a least wash up. It hadn't taken him long when he came upon a mirror and sink in the back room, and thank god its water was working. Cas washed his face off and lifted his shirt and his body was completely unharmed. But how those hellhounds ripped him to shreds! That wasn't all he saw. Slowly he lifted his t-shirt on his right arm and what laid there was a giant handprint burnt into his skin. It wasn't his because it was about 2 inches bigger.

"What the...?" Castiel couldn't put his finger on it maybe the thing that pulled him out did it. He would have to ask Bobby about it later.

He gathered everything he thought we would need to get to Bobby's. That's when it started. First it was just that TV and radio turning on their own, so naturally his hunter instinct told him to line the door and windows with salt which was exactly what he did. But next thing Cas knew a sound worse than nail on a chalkboard and he held his ears in pain. Glass shattered and he found him himself on the ground wincing. Suddenly it stopped Castiel pulled his hands away.

"Okay... What the hell was that?"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Outside there was a pay phone, which he was surprised that even, worked? He dialed the old hunter's number and waited for the familiar voice.

"Hello, who is this?" A small smile crawled onto his face when he heard his old country accent.

"Bobby, it's me." He replied hoping that he would remember him.

"Who is me?"

"It's Castiel Bobby" Then the line suddenly went dead. What was his problem? How long had he been gone, what maybe four months? He dialed it again and waited impatiently. "Bob-"

"Look this isn't funny. Call here again and I will kill you"

Cas looked at the phone and hung up. Looks like the only way he was going to get Bobby to believe him was to go see him himself. The hunter looked around for some sort of transportation. He saw an old car so he headed over to it, hotwired it and went on his was to Bobby's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Bobby looked down at his phone in disbelief. No way was that Cas, he had been dead for four months! And people just don't come back from the dead! He sighed deeply and put it down on the charger.

He got up and sat down behind his desk, and took a large gulp of whiskey. The old hunter looked at the bottle before throwing it behind him.

"I need to stop drinking..." He mumbled quietly as he slowly fell asleep on his desk.

About 9 hours later he was awoken by a loud knock as his door. Grumbling, Bobby stood up and opened the door and standing there was the living dead.

Castiel.

"Hello, Bobby"

"This is... Impossible" the experienced hunter said while backing up close to the end table to grab a silver knife that lay on top of it.

"Now before you go insane let me explain please" Cas begged as he slowly approached him. But that was all for not, for the next thing Bobby did was lunge at him. "Your name is Robert Steven Singer! You became a hunter after your wife was possessed! And you are about the closet thing I have to a father... It's me Bobby..." He said pulling a chair between him and the other hunter.

For a moment Castiel believed that one of his dearest friends actually believed him, for Bobby started to pet his shoulder before lunging himself at Cas again. "I am not a shapeshifter!" He said as deflecting the others attack.

"Then you're a Reverent!" The older one said as the younger took the silver knife grasped in his hand.

"If I was either could I do this?" Cas asked before taking in a huge breath and cutting his arm, letting the blood slide down his arm.

"Castiel..?" Bobby mumbled in a somewhat relieved tone. This made a soft smile appear on Cas' face.

"Yes it is" he said with a much more happy tone only to have holy water splashed into his face.

"I had to make sure" he chuckled with a nervous look on his face. Castiel wiped the water from his as he went to sit in Bobby's desk which was surrounded in empty bottles.

"Was there a sale at the Liquor store?" The younger one asked while collecting them into a neat pile in a far corner.

"Well these past months haven't been easy. We had to bury you" he replied as he watched with curiosity as to what the other was doing.

"Hey where is Gabriel anyway?" Cas questioned as he stood up dusting his hands for he had finished. "Also why didn't you salt and burn me? You know like usual"

Bobby sighed heavily. "I wanted to but Gabe wouldn't have it. He said that you would need a body when he brought you back, I haven't seen him since then I'm afraid..."

"But even if he got me out shouldn't I look like so thriller movie reject?" Cas said softly as he moved to stand by Bobby. "And why didn't you go find him? What it was him who got me out?! We have a problem then don't we!" It was natural for an older brother to act this way if you had a younger brother like Gabriel.

"When the boy doesn't want to be found, you can't find him. I tried trust me and I came up dry" he tried explaining but it was too late. Castiel was already pacing gripping his black hair tight in his hands. Obviously he was worried. The elder walked over and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. A hiss came from Cas and Bobby lifted his shirt to see the handprint. "What is this? Did whatever brought you back do this?"

Castiel nodded and pulled his hand away to roll his shirt back down. "I don't know but this isn't the tip of the iceberg. When I came out the whole place looked like a nuke hit it" he took a slow breath. "Then at the gas station, at first I thought it was a demon because the TV suddenly turned on..." He went on to tell him every detail he had to offer.

"We know now whatever dragged you out had an awful lot of power" Bobby said as he took another sip of his beer. "I have a friend who might be able to-" he was cut off by Cas.

"We find Gabriel first" the shorter one said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

"The first place to start looking is in Ohio I heard a whole bunch of demons have showed up there" he started off while gathering his stuff and getting ready to head out.

"That's where I came back. Back from hell" he said as he too collected some weapons for himself and headed for the door.

"So you think they are there because of you?" Bobby asked following him soon after.

"That's exactly what I think"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


	2. Chapter 2: Hey there Gabriel

Chapter 2: Hey there Gabriel

It wasn't that long of a drive to Ohio, and they knew that Gabriel was here. Because before leaving Castiel had turned on the Gps on the boys phone and he just so happened to be at a hotel 3 hours from where he had escaped hell. The blue eyed hunter stared out the window of Bobby's truck, being worried sick about his younger brother. What if he was using his psychic powers again? And he was heading down that road Cas was afraid he would.

"How much longer?" He asked now putting himself on edge with the questions he was asking himself.

"Just hold your horses! We will be there soon" Bobby just replied as the finally arrived in town, now it was the trouble of finding the hotel Gabriel was currently staying in. Cas couldn't help but a large sigh escape his lips. He missed Gabriel and he needed to make sure he was okay. Considering his younger brother was the only person he had left, except for Bobby of corse. I mean he had seen his older brother torn to shreds by hellhounds. Who wouldn't be mentally scared seeing that? Probably only someone without a soul could forget that.

"There!" The younger hunter shouted in the direct of the hotel. The truck turned sharply and parked before both got out and headed in. Castiel approached the lady sitting at the front desk who looked like she could use a shit ton of sleep. Besides her the hotel was fairly nice, actually it looked like a hotel you find in Vegas just more run down. "Excuse me?" He said softly trying not to scare her. Immediately she jerked up and Cas made a mental note that her name was Sylvia.

"Hello, how may I help you?" Sylvia said with a charming smile on her face, green eyes gleaming.

"Umm maybe you can actually." The eldest said as he leaned on the desk in front of them. "We are looking for our friend. He is about this tall" He explained while motioning his about height. "Slicked back hair, probably eating some sort of candy" that sparked something in her mind and she pointed down one of the hallways.

"I know who you are talking about. Yes he down there. Room 629" she barely had anytime to finish her sentence before Cas started bolting down the hall way. He stopped suddenly before knocking on the door, when Bobby finally caught up.

"Finally how long does it take to deliver a pizza?" A female voice could be heard behind the door before it swung open to a girl with black hair that came about past her shoulders, not to mention her striking green eyes. The only down part was she was now standing in front of him with nothing but a tank top on and her underwear. "Ohh.."

"Castiel?" The blue eyed hunter recognized that voice and surely enough there behind her was his brother, Gabriel. A smile crept onto the older brothers face as he walked to stand in front of the golden eyed man.

"Hello Gabriel"

The shorter one approached slowly, like you would approach a wild animal. He gently moved the woman before jumping on his brother in a fairly large hug.

"I thought you were dead!" Gabriel managed to choke out between sobs as he clung onto his older brother for dear life. While the woman just tilted her head in confusion, placing a hand on her hip.

"Wait. Are you two like together?" Her eyebrows raised before her face showed and worried expression. Gabriel and Castiel exchanged digusted looks before turning back to the brunette in front of them.

"No, no this is my brother. He has been missing for about four months" Gabriel said quickly to cover up the truth. "We have to catch up. So it would be best if you left" he said not trying to sound rude for kicking her out. But he did need to talk to his older brother and like now. She simply nodded in understanding before gathering her clothing, that was scattered across the floor might we add.

"So call me alright?" The girl said turning to face the younger hunter with a hopeful smile on her face.

"Will do..umm..."

"Irene"

"Right.." He chuckled nervously before closing the door as she left. "Okay explain how are you back?!" Gabriel didn't want to be angry but he tried everything to get his older brother back, but suddenly he was back from Hell? Of course he wanted an explanation. Castiel was taken back by his sudden outburst but sighed deeply.

"That's just it. I don't know how I got back. I was hoping you knew." Castiel said with a matter of fact tone. He had to know if Gabriel had made a deal to get him out, or he did something else stupid.

" I tried okay? Crossroads demons, anything I could think of but no one or no demon would help me!" Gabriel shouted and stepped closer to his older brother in self-defense only to have the eldest hunter put a hand on his chest.

"How about we actually go and figure out what pulled him out? I have a friend who lives an hour away from here on the interstate." The oldest hunter explained hoping that the boys would go through with it. The brothers looked at eachother before nodding as if to say all right.

"Sounds good to us" they said in unison as Gabriel threw on his shirt and grabbed the keys from the bed side table. The three headed out, after saying goodbye to Slyvia of course, they headed to there Cars and Castiel felt his heart drop. There was his baby, the car he loved and cared for like his own child. His sky blue 67 chevy Impala. Castiel immediately grabbed the keys from his brother and walked over to it, his finger running along the hood as he smiled softly. " Miss her?" His younger brother teased which made Castiel scowl.

" You bet I missed my car" He said as he got in the driver's seat followed by Gabriel on the other side. " Let's go" Cas said as he turned on the engine and just listened to her purr, he gave a thumbs up to Bobby who started drving away in the direction which they needed to go. The brother followed, but they had know idea what was coming for them when they would arrive there.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sorry that this took me so long! I have finals coming up so ya..  
I didn't do this last time so none of the characters belong to me.  
And I will post the next chapter when I get the chance~ ^^


	3. Chapter 3: What's going on Here?

The drive hadn't taken too long, when the three hunters had pulled up to a small, but cozy looking home. It was a soft cream color and it's porch was so white it looked like fresh snow. The whole thing was surrounded but bushes and flowers of every kind, and a tall old tree sat in the front, providng shade for the whole house. Outside was a young women and by society's standards she was absolutely stunning. Her skin was lightly tanned and she had long chocolate brown hair that came just past her 's not get started how perfect her body was. She was holding a flower pot and was putting it near her steps when Bobby emerged from his truck along with the brothers from the Impala.

"Pamela!" The eldest shouted as she gave him a smile and hugged him as he approached her. As they did this Gabriel and Castiel got out of the Implala and slowly walked up to the two, quite awkwardly.

"It's been too long, Bobby" Pamela said sweetly as she pulled away from him and faced the two brothers beside her. " You must be Gabriel and Castiel!" She said taking their hands, shaking them vigorously. " Haven't you two grown into gorgeous young men" Pamela stated as she removed her hands from their's.

"Boys, I want you to meet Pamela Barnes, probably the best psychic in this whole state" Bobby exclaimed as he patted her hard on the back.

"Stop flirting with me and come inside" With that Pamela walked back into her house the three hunters soon following behind.

The young woman led them into her living room, and gave Bobby directions to assemble stuff that she would be needing. Pamela was getting stuff out of the closet when her shirt showed her tattoo, which made Gabriel scoff.

"Who is Jesse?" Gabe asked as he winked at her seductively and Castiel slapped himself in the face at his brother.

Pamela just laughed at his attempt and stood up, placing a table cloth on the small brown table that sat in the middle of the room. " I'll just tell you it wasn't forever."

The eldest hunter soon returned with candles and stuff they will be needing for this some what ritual. Castiel eyed the stuff with a confused look, what were they actually going to use this stuff for anyway?

The psychic noticed the confusion and after setting everything up like she wanted she turned to the brother's hands on her hips.

"I am going to summon the thing that pulled you out. But it's more like a crystal ball, just without the crystal ball. So can we all sit around the table, hands joined" She instructed, and the boys did just that. " Now I am going to have to touch something it touched." Pamela joked as she went down and gripped Castiel's butt, making him turn a deep shade of red when he let out a surprised noise. She laughed hard, but it soon went silent when Cas took of his coat and rolled up his shirt to show the handprint.

Softly she laid her hand on it and started chanting " I envoke, conjure and command you, show you face before this circle". Those words left Pamela's mouth until the TV turned on and table started shaking slightly then she said it. " Dean? Sorry Dean I don't scare easily."

"Dean?" Castiel asked as he looked at her quite bewildered.

"It's its name, it's whispering to me telling me to go back. I conjure and command you show me your face." The psychic went back to chanting, then no one definatly didn't see what was coming. Pamela screamed and she opened her eyes which let nothing out but a strong white light, and like that it ended. She was on the floor sobbing, eye sockets completely burned out and dripping with thick red blood. "I can't see! I CAN'T SEE!" Pamela sobbed and all Castiel could do was look at her with wide eyes. This happened to her and all she had done was take a small peek at the thing, but he was pulled out of his trance by Gabriel who was shouting at him to go call 911.

It had been a few hours since then, and now the two brothers were sitting in a diner. Cas looked at his brother with wondering eyes as he smiled when the waitress borught his pie.

"It doesn't make any sense Gabriel. How can a demon by that strong? I mean strong enough o burn someone's eyes out like that" The older hunter took a bite of his pie while Gabriel lent forward placing his hands on the table.

"I am drawing a blank here Cassie. But maybe if we find those demons that are supposedly around town, then maybe we can get some answers." Gabriel suggested and Castiel nodded in agreement, then the waitress sat down. " May we help you?" The younger Novak asked looking at here with some sort of digust.

"Weren't you looking for us?" She smiled widely and blinked showing those pitch black eyes of a demon.

For some reason Castiel felt his blood boil and he slammed his hand down on the table, looking at her with pissed off eyes.

"Tell me what you know, or I will kill you" He hissed out through his teeth as she just gave a laugh.

"I would be I am not so sure myself, hunter boy." The sound of a slap echoed throughout the diner as Gabriel realized his brother had slapped her and now was walking away. Quickly he chased after him and grabbed his wrist in order to stop him.

"Cas!Castiel! What is your problem?!" He asked while looking at his older brother who was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

" I just want answers! I want to kill that thing that hurt Pamela and nearly blew out my eardrums!" Cas shouted back, before sighing deeply trying to calm himself. " Sorry.. let's just go back to the hotel and meet up with Bobby" he said as he walked back towards Baby after Gabe had let go of his wrist. He soon followed but little did his older brother know, Gabriel was creating a plan in his head to find out what had pulled his brother out. But same as Gabe, Castiel had the exact same idea just he was going to approach it much differently.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry this took too long to put up! But I am cutting some stuff out because I don't want to put it in, because it will take to long to finish~

But the next chapter will be up by next week

Also sorry for any spelling and grammar mistakes, my computer is a douche. - Baby


End file.
